cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Davis
"'''Pfft, after spending months with Welsh girls, I find chasing girls here is relatively easier and funner... And less likely to get me stabbed.'" - Jon Davis'' Physical Description When first meeting Jon, the first thing you’ll notice is his extremely light blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark. The second most distinguishable physical feature of Jon is his long shaggy black hair, which covers his ears and reaches to his brow. At average height, Jon is 5’9, giving the illusion that he is stockier than he actually is. Besides muscular biceps and abs, Jon is quite slender; he keeps himself fit by running 15 minutes every day in the morning and evening. Jon’s most unique physical aspect is his birth mark on the palm of his left hand, shaped like an upside down T and almost undistinguishable from a scar. Background Jon was born in Belfast in a Catholic community, his mother died giving birth to him, leaving him in the care of his father. This did not last long though as during his mothers’ funeral, a mob of protestant youth set the church ablaze due to Jon’s mother suspected of being part of the IRA. Most mourners escaped, except Jon’s father and the priest. This led to Jon being fostered by uncle who lived in Manchester. Jon lived with his Uncle for seven years until his Uncle was mugged while walking Jon to school. Jon’s Uncle was fatally stabbed while trying to wrestle off two of the muggers. His Uncle did this so Jon could run while he had the muggers distracted. The muggers' identities were later found and both arrested and sent to prison. For Jon, it was an orphanage he was sent to. There he spent most of a long year until he was picked up by a CHERUB agent called Nick Harrow, along with another fellow orphan called Tristan. Jon passed Basic training on his first go but has failed to shine on missions and remains a grey shirt, after 2 small missions and one big mission, much to his shame. Personality Jon is considered a under average agent, below average fighting skills and intelligence but he does have remarkable espionage skills though this often goes unnoticed by the CHERUB staff . His cockiness and snarky nature often get him into trouble on missions, though this has allowed him to become quite adept at getting himself out of trouble. Jon has a lot of weaknesses but makes up for it by having an equal amount of strengths, his main strength being his sneaky nature and being able to break into nearly anything. His IQ would be below CHERUB average though he does make up for it by working hard and being a natural in English class. Jon is fairly well liked around campus but he finds it hard to get close to people as he doesn’t understand peoples emotions well, he has only two close friends, Tristan Weinberg and Selene Aello, the two only people he truly cares for, Jon sees them as the only thing stopping him from losing control all together, Selene who’ll whack him when he steps out of line and Tristan who’s always helps him where his intelligence lack. On missions, Jon rarely puts on a fake persona as he finds it hard not to be anything but himself, always sticking with his personality. Emotionally Jon is unstable, often packing in his emotions only to vent them out at the most inconvenient times and often on himself, though he mostly carries around the attitude as a care free wise crack. Jon loves to make one liner comments, whether suitable or not, he has never had a realrionship or a snog as he is terrified of girls and having sexual encounters. Overall though Jon is a nice guy, who often will lend a helping hand if required, even if he has nothing to gain, though he will try to pretend he’s only doing it for fun and not to help. Jon does have a secret passion he hasn’t told anyone, not even Tristan or Selene, he loves playing saxophone and guitar, even being able to play the piano. He often uses the music to calm himself down or just varnishes his saxophone. Jon is also a gifted artist, though again, he hides this from everyone. It would seem though Jon is under average in intelligence and fighting, he is remarkably gifted for anything artistic, this would include English, Espionage (he would consider hacking and lock picking an art), and anything Musical, though he hates reading. With Jon’s hyper personality and a lack of emotional understanding, it would be fair to say he has a mild form of ADHD, though this hasn’t been confirmed as he hasn’t been tested. Category:Agent List Category:Active Agents Category:Grey Shirts